The conventional light-emitting diode package method is done by using wire bond to connect the electrodes of a light-emitting diode and a package substrate. Since it needs to be wire bonded one by one, there is a problem that the production speed and yield rate cannot meet the requirements for multi-chips applications; and wire bond is difficult to meet the requirement of reduction in volume, the impedance is high, and it is difficult to meet the application requirements of light, thin, small and high brightness.
The emergence of flip chip package technology solves the problem that the volume is difficult to shrink, which can greatly reduce the volume after packaging, and meet the requirements of light, thin, small and high brightness.
However, in the flip chip package process, the chip needs to be precisely positioned, drawn and released for placing at a specified position on the package substrate. However, since the size of the light-emitting diode chip is getting smaller and smaller, the stability of sucking the chip for transfer is poor. It is easy to have abnormalities such as chip spin, offset, material drop, etc. The size of the aperture of the suction nozzle is very small in order to match the size of the chip, and it is easy to have a problem that the suction nozzle is blocked and the suction is insufficient, which leads to waste of production efficiency and increases of production costs.